


is this dumpster taken?

by whitchry9



Category: Daredevil (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel
Genre: Deaf Clint Barton, Drabble, First Meeting, Gen, Humour, there's probably a metaphor here but let's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitchry9/pseuds/whitchry9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently out of all the dumpsters in all of New York, Matt and Clint end up in the same one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	is this dumpster taken?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Эта мусорка занята?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541039) by [fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017), [littledoctor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor)



> Based on a tumblr post that can be found here: http://aspieat221b.tumblr.com/post/116252928960

Clint was kind of surprised to find that there was already someone in the dumpster that he was thrown into.

Similarly, Matt was pretty shocked to have someone thrown in on top of him, when he was already occupying that particular dumpster.

 

“What the fuck man?” Clint groaned, rubbing his head where it had come into contact with the other man's elbow.

“Oh no, you do not get to ask that, I was here first,” Matt retorted. “This is as good as my dumpster. And you fell on me.”

Clint rolled his eyes. “Well, sorry, I'm not used to there being people in the dumpsters I get tossed into.”

“And I've never had someone thrown on top of me before,” came the retort.

Clint paused. “Is it a frequent thing for you to be in a dumpster?”

“More than I'd like,” Matt admitted. He shifted slightly into a more sitting position, pulling his leg out from under the other man's body, hissing as he did so.

“Sorry,” Clint muttered. “I'm Hawkeye.”

“Daredevil.” Matt tilted his head. “Aren't you Clint Barton? You're not normally in this neighbourhood.”

“So much for secret identities,” Clint muttered, wiping his hand off on his pants. It had somehow gotten bloody, which might have had something to do with the blood dripping into his eyes.

Matt shrugged at him before wincing. “Shit,” he hissed, holding one arm to his other shoulder.

“Looks dislocated,” Clint noted.

“Yeah, it feels like it,” Matt sighed.

“Hey, I've heard about you. You're the lawyer, right? Matt Murdock?”

Daredevil's masked face turned to glare at him, and Clint held his hands up in surrender. “Hey, I hang out with the Avengers. I hear things.”

“Aren't you deaf?” he muttered.

“Aren't you blind?” Clint retorted.

Matt smirked. “Touche.”

Clint glanced around. “While the decor here is just great, how about we get out of here?”

“I've got someone coming,” Matt sighed. “It's not the first time she's pulled me out of a dumpster. I'm pretty sure she's getting sick of it.”

“Oh, cool. You think she'll stitch the cut on my head up?”

Matt smiled at him a little. “I'm sure she will.”

“Nice setup you got. I need to find myself someone to dig me out of dumpsters and patch me up.”

“Good luck with that,” Matt replied, patting his good arm on Clint's shoulder. “And no, you can't have mine.”

Clint frowned. “If you die-” he began.

“Nope.”

Dammit.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [is this dumpster taken? [PODFIC]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742915) by [brassmama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brassmama/pseuds/brassmama)




End file.
